Amaris: child of the moon
by Amakatsu
Summary: A mysterious transfer student appears at the academy and strange things start to happen, the students of the DWMA start to wonder what kind of things Lord death decided to do in the past. Stories about Liz and Death the kid and maybe other pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

**Well i don't own soul eater it belongs soley to the author Ookubo Atsushi ... This will be one of my first fanfic speak ur complete mind on it its not like i'm going to hunt you down kill u and eat ur first born child hahahahaha ... maybe... awkward, well lets move on to the story shall we? ^^**

Chapter one: strange rumors

There was a ghostly type of person around. A strange girl covered in clothes head to toe. She was like lord death himself. Seeing her siloutte is a sign of certain death. A particularly bad soul had heard these rumors. he had scuffed off their warnings, there was no way some meister could take out a big bad keishen like himself. he strolled on the streets shoulders straight with an air of arrogance all around him. Little did he know that his end would soon be met by the same person he did not beleive to exist. After a good meal on the dark streets he reached to open the door of his old creeky house, thats when he heard it, the voice soft as the wind but strong like iron.

"You are the kishin that lives at this house correct?"

Slowly and carfully he turned but what was before him was what looked like a small girl dressed in black with a large coat, the collar covering her face. Long spiky hair was visable with a plain head band on her forehead. From the sliver of light of the moon he could see the shape of a grand sword on her back. One word had come to mind, an assassin. She took a step, he swallowed, frozen.

"If you are indeed the soul I am to hunt, then you shall die here."

All he saw was a flash of her body moving and then ...nothing.

* * *

><p>It was just another day at the academy.<p>

"Why.." Liz said out loud leaning over her desk.

"Why what?" Kid replied focused on writeing his name in perfect symmetry

"Why does class have to be so boring" she replied leaning back.

"I don't know why you care you just paint your nails every day anyways.." he said not looking up from his paper.

Liz just sighed and stared at the ceiling, for some reason today she was getting a very odd feeling and she couldn't put her finger on what it was something..something ominous she thought. Her thoughts were suddenly interupted by the door slamming open and a tall thin red headed man walked in. It was spirit maka's perverted old man. Thats strange he had a very serious expression on.

"Stein we need to talk" he said in a low voice.

"Oh my is it that time already" a dissapointed stein put down his speciemen and they both walked over to the door. Before they left, Maka stood up and started interrogating her father.

"Papa, you shouldn't interrupt our class for your stupid perverted ways" she said with her arms crossed

"My stupid..what are you saying'he stammered back at her

"if its you i am saying that all you'd have to say is something stupid or perverted" she replied

"Its absolutley none of your bussiness what i have to disscuss with a colleuge, its something very important." he said with a straight face

"oh like what" she said tauntingly 'Dr. Stein you don't have to listen to him-

"stay out of this Maka" Spirit said sharply cutting her off.

The room was silent with shock and Maka's face shown it too, Spirit under no circumstances spoke to his "adored'' daughter in that tone _**ever.**_This had to be something very serious.

"your Father is right (for once) Its none of your business this is a very important matter, All of you take the time to study" he finished, speaking up and twisting the screw in his head. Maka numbly sat down in her seat again. The two men left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I can only hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm planning in re-writing this but I have too much on my mind right now X3 so I'm going to re upload the current chapters and leave them the way they are. *Sigh* T_T And thankyou to all of the reviews and the guest who also commented makes me happier in life :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The New Student?<p>

"Well then what was so important?" stein said,

"Not now Stein how could I speak to my maka in that way!" "She will hate me now."

"Doesn't she already hate you?" Stein said with a bored face.

"Why did she tell you that-ack"

*shinigami chop*!

"Stop talking about nonsense we don't have time today" lord shinnigami appeared behind them in the death room.

Lord death turned to Stein, "the very important matter we have been talking about I think it is a good idea to include you on the details."

"A very interesting transfer student will be joining your class tomorrow."

"..." Stein listened.

"Her name is Amaris; she will be coming with her weapon partner Shiki."

"Amaris like the child of the moon? No last name?" stein questioned

"Amaris was given to her as a code name', you see what makes her interesting is that she was an experiment before I officially created the academy."

_Lord Shinigami begins to explain where she came from_

_The organization or team of sorts that I had to take out the Kieshen souls had begun certain experiments on creating the perfect meister or battle weapon._

_But it couldn't just be anyone they had to find the perfect candidate for the testing. Many had focused on the task but it was difficult to find the right person. The lead scientist running the project was named Sato, he had concluded that the requirements for the subject had to be a young child at least age of 10 but they needed to have extreme amounts of power. The problem wasn't that a child like this did not exist, for there was one particular young girl at the time that fit the description. The problem was we couldn't just take her away to become a human weapon from her family. Even if they agreed the pain may have been too much for her to handle. But incidentally her family was brutally murdered, and that's not the worst of it they were killed right in front of her, that's when her mind changed in a way that made her qualified. Now she was the perfect candidate many were happy that the project could finally start. She was to be made into not only a meister but a witch and a Kieshen all at the same time. The scientist hungrily worked for the desired results, they infused specimens gathered from defeated enemies, they study what had made a witch tick, they put the powers inside her body and infused her DNA, then the tested her with physical activities until the witch part was finally complete. But they weren't done yet. They decided not to use much of a Kieshen powers for fear that she would be overwhelmed and betray them. But the trauma from her family death had prepared her mind for the madness. The more I saw the experiment the more I disagreed with it. Finally when she was prepared they partnered her with a young boy of her age that was orphaned. They had already prepared him for the changes of her soul wave length when her forms changed. The finally stage was for the two of them to make a bond and finally the one thing that could mean absolute victory and control over evil was born._

_They put both of them in a small building that resembled a house, it had every necessity that they would need for at least a week. This way they could both bond while being undisturbed._

* * *

><p>"Well that's all" shinigami- Sama said the lightness coming back to his voice.<p>

"What do you mean that's all?" spirit said finally standing up after growing mushrooms from his depression*

"Hmm..?"

"What about the rest?"

"well I figured that's all you need to know if you find it to be necessary to quenched your curiosity ask her yourself, plus I got tired reliving the past talking all seriously"

"You haven't explained why she is in the academy" Stein finally spoke lighting a cigarette.

"ah, yes I almost forgot how observant of you, I enrolled her into this academy for partly the reason of having her close by to go on immediate missions especially with the increase of enemies we have of late."

"Wait your telling me that you have still been using this girl?" spirit asked

"Of course it's what she wanted after all that was the only reason she was created what other purpose in life does she have?" "And on top of that she mentioned about looking for a certain someone"

"Oh? And whom might that be?" stein said quietly

"that's a secret, and it's not mine to tell" shinigami replied with a cheery voice". "Well that's all you two can go now"

"Wait you still haven't mentioned your other reason." stein said right before they were about to leave.

Shinigami let out a sigh "well nothing gets past you now does it?"

"hardly." stein replied with a hint of a smile

"I wanted to let her experience the lost childhood she never got to have. Who knows maybe she will find some friends and that icy personality could...just melt away" he replied quietly. "Or it all could just go very wrong and become quite the mess."

"Oh how noble of you." stein said flatly

"Also remember both of you the only people who know about her situation are us three and it will stay that way right?" lord shinigami instinctively looked at spirit.

"What! I can keep a secret, stop having such low faith in me." spirit said to defend himself. After saying their goodbyes they both walked out of the room to go home for the evening.

All three of them were in deep thought but stein entering his house got an evil look on his face, and started to laugh.

"Oh I wish I could dissect you, being the monster you are." "not only half witch but infused with the madness of a keishen, I can only wonder what makes you tick."

"but I must say the name is really fitting after all the moon does have two sides to it one that shines brightly and one that is dark and blends with the night" "...oh I just felt like a poet there."

* * *

><p><em>*chirp* chirp*<em>

_"ah_, just feel that sun, it's so warm, what a nice day" a young boy with long unruly hair stretched as he spoke. "Don't you think so? Amaris-san."

A nod was his only response as the duo walked into a tall building with skull masks, a symmetrical design, and spikes on the top.

"Shiki."

"Hmm?"

"Why must we go here again?"

"Hmmm...I'm not sure I don't think I was paying much attention to the explanation, either that or they never told us."

"..."

"Do you want me to ask Death-san for you?" he replied smiling down at the slightly shorter girl next to him.

"...yeah." they both continued down the school's hallway

"Wow, wow, look at this!" shiki said pulling Amaris along with an excited bounce like a little kid on Christmas. "Its sooo big, I never been to a school before and certainly not one like this." "Amaris, have you ever been to school, what's it like?" he asked suddenly stopping

Amaris wanted nothing but to forget childhood memories, but seeing how happy he was seemed to pull the words out of her.

"School, can be very boring but sometimes its fun depending on how you look at it." she said slowly

"How can it be boring and fun at the same time?" he asked a bit confused.

"It can be boring because you have to sit still all day listening to someone talk, but it can be fun to talk with friends and meet other people and share complaints or happiness and other feelings." "But I never really liked school before."

"Oh...I see. "He said absent mindedly. then stopping they realized they had no idea where they were going.

"...did we get lost?"

...

"See this is why you never just run off somewhere randomly." Amaris scolded him

"I know I know I couldn't help It." he said acting like a child. That's when lord death appeared in front of them.

"Hiya kids!"

they both just looked at him. -_-

"..Um ok, anyways I brought you here to have you closer for protection of the academy if necessary." "Pay attention!" he gave shiki a shinigami chop for falling asleep while he was talking.

"ow, ow that huuuuuurt!"

"your class should be down this hall the teacher will be waiting outside for you, have fun, to dah luuuu!"

"don't ignore me come back here you old man!" Shiki yelled at him tears in his eyes from the bump on his head.

"that jerk sheesh, hmmm?" He looked around realizing he was alone. "Amaris! don't leave me here" he yelled crying again from being abandoned and ran done the hall in the hopes to catch up with her.

The two of them walked down the hall again. then they finally spotted a man with gray hair leaning on the door of what had to be a classroom.

"So you finally decided to arrive." he said to them as they came closer.

"yeah it's all this fool's fault." Amaris stated pointing at shiki.

"wow that's just harsh." shiki said crying again.

"I'm going into the classroom to introduce you then you can walk in after I'm done talking." he said to them. They stood in the hallway to wait.

* * *

><p>the whole class was buzzing with noise. the bell had already rang, at least 10 minutes ago or was it more? To Liz it just felt like an eternity. then finally the door opened and Dr. stein walked in, the whole room hushed and for some reason there was an air of suspense in the room. maybe it was because of what happened yesterday but who knows?<p>

"Good Morning class I have some...exciting, so to speak, news." stein began plainly "We have a new well two new transfer students coming to our class today." 'come in both of you."

there was a slight pause and a distant ouch sound as if someone was hit, then the door opened again revealing a boy and a girl. the boy was on the left and slightly tall for his age with brownish red hair that somewhat resembled maroon. he had a dress shirt on that was open at the top and untucked. he also had a tie that was slightly pulled out and a bit messy, the shirt had a crest with the letters DWMA, with a silver necklace hanging from his neck that had a small silver cross on the chain. he was rubbing his head and it seems that he was the source of the small yell from earlier. the girl was dressed in mostly the same way; it was one of many outfits you could pick as a school uniform for the academy. she also had a matching necklace to the boy's. She had worn a skirt that went a little below the knees, with high socks and laced boots. A classic school outfit.

they both moved to the center of the room to introduce themselves.

"My name is Shiki, and this." he said motioning to the girl next to him "is Amaris, if you haven't guessed already she's my meister."

Shiki had on a bright smile but Amaris had kept a straight face the entire time and did not speak. her long hair was wavy and seemed to spike out around her. Her hair was a dark chestnut and her eyes were slightly big and dark brown. there was something about her that seemed off, something in her eyes that was ...sad? the air around her was very mysterious in a way that couldn't be explained.

"Liz...Liz...Liz!" kid nudged her out of her thoughts.

"oh...um yes."

"he's talking to us." kid replied pointing to stein.

"..well I was saying if it was OK if the both of them sat next to your group."

Liz, Kid, and Patty all nodded and the strange newcomers began to move to their seats. But they were stopped for a moment and gave Amaris a piece of paper of some kind. After the two settled, class began to resume as always.

* * *

><p><strong>please review responsibly and leave your name and address so I can find you and hunt you dow- I mean thank you. :) hehehe just kidding<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaha I wrote this while watching mulan haha :D I just can't stop loveing it since I was little XD, well its my birthday so I get to do what I want ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter # 3 : Strange things<p>

Shiki had really made his best efforts to pay attention In his first class but like most times when he gets bored, he ended up falling asleep. Amaris already knowing all of the lessons she decided to lean against him to sleep as well.

Stein had seen the two immediately ignore his class, he wouldn't have been angry normally, but it was the plan.

"The new people, you think its funny to sleep during my class?" stein said stopping his instructions. "Both of you stand in the hall." he said to them.

"That's the sign." Amaris murmured to shiki nudging him awake. They both stood, and started for the door.

Stein opened it for them and as they walked by he whispered in Amaris's ear "Don't be a minute late past the time limit."

She nodded and walked out behind Shiki.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall, she took out the peice of paper that stein had given to her previously, before she had taken her seat. On it was a message from lord Death<p>

_Sorry about this, but I am going to interrrupt your first class, something major has come up and we need you to eliminate the threat immediately. It is in the center of town near the main bridge just follow the smoke. Think of some creative way to get out of class ;). _

-Lord Death

_**PS:**__ you must be back right before class ends. Thats all, good Luck._

With a sigh she returned the note to her pocket and consulted a clock. Class had just started and she estimated the amount of time that she had. _It's a bit tight but i can make it work. _She thought to herself.

"Why can't he just send someone else." Shiki complained obviously upset that his first day of school was ruined.

"I'm not sure...maybe he needed someone to do a quick and easy job." she replied.

They walked to where the Dorms were located for the academy. Lord Death had given them a small building on the side to stay at for the mean time. Amaris entered the house like building. It was only one floor, one bedroom, and a single bath with a medium sized kitchen. The walls were plain and there was no decoration. She moved to her bed side and pulled out a chest. Inside was two sets of clothes. one was a short shirt with kung fu pants all in black. Along with it was a black coat with a large collar and headband. the second set had much of the same clothing except in white. With it was a long coat that resembled a trench coat, it was also in white. She chose the white outfit that she had often used to hunt witches as she expected that was her target because it was strange if a kishin was causing so much trouble in the day light. Looking at her time she quickly changed and moved out of the room to meet up with Shiki.

" You all set" he said as she walked out.

" Yeah lets go we are running out of time." she replied putting her hood up. Shiki grabbed his long black coat and did the same, they both walked out together.

* * *

><p>The two of them moved from roof to roof to get to their destination. Amaris had stopped for a moment and looked at the sun as it started to climb in the sky. She could now see the smoke that must have come from the witch's rampage.<p>

"We will never get there like this." she finally said " "Shiki I want you to transform and lets see if i can make this go a little faster."

Shiki nodded and did what he was told, transforming into his weapon form. He turned into a long katana that had its handle wrapped with a white cloth that hung off a bit and flowed in the wind. Amaris took him in her hands and placed it on her back. upon contact the cloth wrapped around the blade and came over Amaris's body as a strap. When they were ready, she stood concentrating for a moment. She focused on her witch powers and the madness inside of her. When she opened her eyes, they had turned a crimson red and her teeth grew into fangs, then her nails became claws. When the transformation was complete she had fully turned into a beautiful white wolf. Shiki still on her back she began to run, faster, and faster until the whole city seemed like a blur. At this speed they would arrive within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not sure how I will do on fighting scenes but we'll see. This chapter seems to have gone off the mark of soul eater and a little fantasy but I figured if you could use the black blood to fly hey why not?**

Chapter 4: Fight on the Bridge

Shiki was strapped to Amaris's back when the tall bridge came into view. For some reason, he was finding it hard to adjust to Amaris's soul wave length in her witch form. Something did not seem right to him at all, but for the life of him, he could not put his finger on it. He had beenn concentrating on her soul when he started to see something. What was it? he heard crying, Who is this. he found himself staring down at a girl in the corners of his mind she looked a lot like..he instantly snapped out of it at the sound of Amaris's voice calling to him.

"We are almost out of time." he heard her say. He changed out of weapon form to stand beside her. Her statement seemed to indicate to him that they were not going to waste time going around to the front. Now looking up to get a feel of their position,They seemed to be near the bass of the main bridge. A large body of water surrounded it on the other side, going all the way around in order to reach it would, surely, take an awfully large amount of time. He could see the damage their target had already done. In the middle of the structure, through the smoke and debris you could see the form of the opponent. As Amaris had guessed looking closley the women was indeed a Witch. Moving his attention back to his meister, she had changed into her human form, her hair flowed around her and fell around her shoulders. The sun giving it a light glow, her eyes were bright and was colored a deep brown that almost looked black. The deepness of her eyes almost swallowed you up. Gazing at her he realized she was truly beautiful. Flushing with embarrassment at his own thoughts Shiki returned to thinking about the mission. Peeking one last glance at her eyes, wanting to feel the comfort of looking in them. But to his disappointment her eyes slowly began to change to a deep crimson red, they became dark and cold, in one word they were the eyes of a killer. His face fell and his heart ached with a deep sadness. She motioned to him, with a bit of reluctance he changed again and lay strapped upon her back. Pausing to activate her kishin powers and the black blood she had created wings, and with a swift motion they went upwards.

**Amaris's POV**

the air hit my face in a rush makeing my eyes water, I could spot the top but suddenly My head felt fuzzy. i faltered as I finally landed. Swaying I re positioned myself to the surroundings and immediately found my target. Not wasting any time I rushed forward towards the witch. At first she had not seen me but as I got closer she locked with my eyes. Getting into a karate stance I attacked.

**NPOV**

"Yamazuki"* she yelled throwing her fists up and landing a blow on her opponents jaw and stomach.

The witch was swaying ready to fall over. The blow to her face seemed to have shook her brain and her eyes were unfocused. Finally gaining her balance the witch held her abdomen with a grimace of pain as blood dripped from her mouth. A growl escaped the enemies lips eyes full of hatred and anger locked with Amaris's cold and blank ones. Amaris followed up with another attack not letting up, side stepping she began to turn on the ball of her foot lifting her right leg diagonally and made a small jump to complete a tornado round house kick. Even though the witch saw her movements it was impossible to dodge a direct hit nearly missed the edge of her face but landed harshly on her shoulder with a loud crack. Spinning to regain her position she baraged the witch with a series of jabbing kicks. Followed by a chinese kung fu and a mixture of kenpo palm attacks. Flying the enemy threw the air. As the witch landed with a smack on the concrete to amaris's suprise she immidiatley got up and counter attacked. To think that she could get up after that attack meant to her that she had become weaker. She addmitted something was up with her health, dissmissing this she focused on the enraged opponent running towards her.

the witch slashed out, dodging, Amaris jumped back and prepared to fight with shiki instead, as useing his power would end things quickly before the witch could see it coming. The wraps were released and a long katana was revealed. Its hilt was still wrapped and the extra cloth blew in the wind. Amaris stood completley still holding the blade in front of her gleaming eyes.

Suddenly the witch felt herself starting to shake. _Fear? am i really afraid? _The witch quickly ignored this and backed up a considerable amount and began to mutter a spell but before she was finished the girl was suddenly looming over her.

* * *

><p>mean while back at the Academy...<p>

_*tick, tock, tick, tock*_

_soon...class will be over soon. _Elizabeth Thompson thought in her seat.

Kidd was still panicking over his notes being symmetrical but ended up not even finishing them.

Patty was drawing nonsense all over her papers, and Maka well..she had been staring at the door for a very long time...

**Maka's POV**

Maka finally let a small sigh escape her lips, she had been thinking of all the weird things that seemed to have happened. She never thought about it before but when the transfer students came in there was definitely something weird about them. especially the girl the moment she had laid eyes on her she felt something strange in her soul, something..unnerving.

"hey maka sighing like that is so uncool, whats the matter?" soul said next to her grabbing her attention.

"Its nothing really" she said to him not taking her eyes off of the door to the classroom. Thats when she realised it. She had after all been perfecting her soul detect, why not see there souls when their outside? _If I had felt something weird i can check right now_. Concentrating she attempted penetrating threw the doors.

"maka why are you staring at the door so much?" soul finally broke the silence giving her a strange look.

...

"hey soul?"

"yeah?"

"the transfer students"

"what about them?"

"they aren't there."

"hmmm.."

"they aren't standing outside the door, they aren't even in the school building."

* * *

><p>At the Bridge<p>

The blood had dripped before she knew it. The warmth was comforting at first but now that she realised what it was it only made her couldn't breath, Why is it like this? she questioned. is it just going to end like this? What was I doing this for in the first place? Now look at me at death's door and with nothing to show for my life. red and sticky. My blood is different then I thought its more like water but a little more dense. Why is my face wet? oh I see I'm crying. but for what?

Amaris had her long weapon straight threw the middle of the witches body. blood hit the concrete. Without blinking with a twist of her arm she threw the witch off her sword and into the water below. The battle had finally ended for good.

Why was i doing this again? The witch thought.

_let go of your hatred_

_Who said that again?... Oh yeah, it was that girl before she stabbed me._ the witch sunk into the water._ i wonder who was she? wait why would I care? I don't care about anyone. Not even myself. its strange I thought that dieing would hurt more. Hmmm the water feels nice. Its starting to get dark...i wonder if it was ..really..worth ..it ...the killing. _

That was the last thing the witch thought before loosing consciousness.

* * *

><p>Slowly Amaris put on her hood and began to leave. the job had been completed the destruction to the bridge was minimum and no lives had been taken. As if reading her thoughts shiki went into human form and added "except for the witch's." his head was down and his body was rigid. Turning again Amaris began to leave.<p>

"Amaris!"

she stopped

"we aren't killers"

"...she won't die from drowning, the only way she can die is if that wound isn't sealed up."

"she probably already lost consciousness." he replied. "you didn't need to throw her in the water."

"Oh? but if I left it here stein would just disect her atleast she still has the chance of living."

"it?" he said with a low growl "she is a human being not a thing!"

" I was referring to her body, please don't speak like that when your 'blade' is covered in her blood." she replied looking over her shoulder with lifeless eyes. "we are out of time lets go."

with one last look Shiki left the scene behind and followed his meister silently.

* * *

><p>Academy<p>

"ok everyone there is five minutes left of class." Stein said to everyone in the room. "please read silently until the bell and remember to study for exams." there was a groan from half the students at the last bit.

Stein walked slowly towards the door and called for shiki and amaris to come inside. When there was no answer he opened the door. Anticapating this Maka watched waiting to see an empty hallway. But sure enough when the door opened, two figures were revealed. taken aback by this maka sat in her seat confused.

_they made it barley on time. very impressive. _stein thought looking over them both. lifting his glasses he finally spoke.

"the both of you please stay here after the bell rings i think we need to talk about proper etiquette in my class." he said with a dark smile that made the room shiver and feel bad for both transfer students.

maka noted that shiki and Amaris had not seemed fazed about the proffessor's threats. Amaris's paticularly looked rather bored. but actually there had been a change in the boy next to her he seemed more subdued and his happoy expression dissapeared into a very dark one. there also seemed to be tension between the the weapon and meister. her thoughts were interupted by the sound of the bell and soul nudging her for them to get going home quickly. She rose from her seat and left the classroom.

* * *

><p>The studednts filed out the classroom and it quickly emptied. Stein twisted his screw and sat back in his rolling chair.<p>

"so?" he said breaking the silence. "how'd it go?"

"the target was eleminated and there was little damage made, no lives were taken." Amaris said swiftly.

"Were is the body?" Stein asked

"i don't think thats neccessary information you need to know" she said in a quite yet dark voice.

stein sat studieing her for a little bit, then he finally spoke. " very well, you did a great job on timing" he finished lighting a cigarette.

"really?" amaris said "it took longer then needed i met some complications." she said turning to leave.

"hmm oh yeah and what kind of complications were those?" stein asked as she opened the door. With one last look at him she left without a word.

...

"what an interesting bunch" he said to himself as the door snapped shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this chapter got darker than I thought it would. I guess i didnt really do much with the fighting scene, they didn't fight for very long, the witch didn't have a chance :(. i first wanted to make it longer but halfway I just ended it. Hope you enjoyed. ^-^ <strong>

**Definition on Yamazuki:**_**Sends two blows at the opponent's face and stomach at the same time. Meant to trick opponent into gaurding the face leaving the stomach open, the other hand will land a blow on the open stomach.**** (karate Move)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**last chapter was nice..I hope**

**Datenshi: no one liked it so you can stop talking now**

**Amakatsu: That was mean**

**Me: Yeah *-***

**Amakatsu: you need to be more subtle**

**Me: HEY!**

**Amakatsu: Back to the story while the author goes and grows mushrooms in a dark closet somewhere.**

**Me: no one loves me *crying* T-T**

**Datenshi&Amakatsu: enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 Mysteries to be solved<strong>_

Shiki and Amaris entered their small building still with an air of gloom about them. Shiki went straight to his room and fell onto the bed with a large sigh, attempting to try and relieve the stress he felt. He still couldn't get off his mind how strange Amaris had been acting. When fighting the witch she had been unusually cruel with her attacks. Stabbing her threw the middle was unnecessary. There could have been other ways to immobilize her..couldn't there be? Maybe he was just thinking too much.

"Thats it" he whispered to himself. Getting up from the bed he grabbed a coat and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" Amaris caught him as he was leaving. She had an apron on and was preparing dinner. Shiki had almost burst out laughing seeing her looking tlike a "house wife".

"Out" he replied stiffly with a shrug.

Eyeing him she stepped out of his way from the front door. Giving a small smirk, _she knew where he was going_, he thought. Amaris always knew how to read him and he hated it the most.

* * *

><p>Shiki walked down the street it had been unuasully cold and the frost nipped at his fingers wrapping his coat around him tightly he continued his journey at a fast pace, Starting into a running pace, jumping a few buildings and a dog later he finally made it to the waters edge by the bridge the had just been earlier.<p>

.He was looking for the witch's was no doubt she was dead by now, If she didnt bleed out first than she would have drowned.. but still hoplessly Shiki looked across the dark water

Moments had passed but suddenly a hand shot out of the water and like she was coming back from the dead the witch broke threw the surface gasping for air. Still in shock and pure amazement Shiki rushed to jump into the water. The cool liquid soaked his clothes adding on weight, it almost made him sink, but he made it over to the women and just before her head ducked down he scooped her up and made way for the shore.

The both of them collapsed on the sandy ground gasping for air when, Shiki asked in between breaths "How" pant, pant " In the world are you alive?"

"thats what I'd like to know" she said back weakly. Then before she could answer any of his questions she faded away into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Sitting there Shiki had no idea what to do. He looked down on the women who used to be his enemy with a calm face, but in the inside of his mind was roaring like a hurricane.<p>

_Was there anything he could use to dress the wound?_ Swinging his head looking around he saw his jacket off a ways on the shore, noting with a shiver at how cold he was he reached for it and began to ripp it up. _This isn't the_ movies he thought _there is no way I am suddenly going to save her life with ripping a peice of my shirt but afterall it didn't hurt to try. _After wrapping her torso with the cloth from his jacket, he began to evaluate her pulse and color.

Her skin was becoming white and she would most likely be anemic. The pulse he felt was low. Not wasting time he placed her on his back and ran as fast as ever possible to the little building next to the academy dorms, he ran home.

* * *

><p>Shifting his weight he finally made it back. Slamming open the door and placing the women's body on the couch, he did not notice Amaris's presence behind him at the table.<p>

"What an atrocious job you did" she said coldly eyeing his immediate first aid.

Looking down himself he notice just how awful it really was, embarrassed he began to unwrap the makeshift bandage, first aid really wasn't his strong suit.

Amaris slowly got up from the table and kneeled down in front of the couch. Examining her patient with slow and carefull eyes she let out a breath and ordered Shiki to get the proper bandages and medicienes they needed. they had after all lots of them stocked up because they treated their own wounds from missions. Shiki hurried back with the supplies, handing them to Amaris as he patiently waited. He stood back and watched her slow and careful work, as she treated the wound, the Witch's body seemed to relax more as if the pain she felt had been lifted. With a small sigh his partner stood and returned to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked puzzled as she began to take out a pot and cooking ingrideints.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied to him flatly. He only gave her a hard stare and she continued with a _REAL _esplaination.

"When your wounded puppy over there wakes up she needs to replenish the blood loss, and how do we do that?" he knew she was mocking him with the last question

"...food" he mumbled his reply, feeling down at Amaris's awful attidude towards him.

"Yes and as I take it you have not eaten anything." she finished makeing a soft dish of omirice.

"Aren't you 'sppose to make poridge or something?" he asked.

"She doesn't have the flu baka, she's injured anything will do that is easy and quick to eat." she told him setting a plate down and cleaning up, she walked out of the room.

"really?" he called after her "Your just going to leave?" he was only answered by the silence.

"great" he muttered looking from the bleeding witch to the plate of omirice. He was stuck in the middle of a huge mess.

* * *

><p><strong>The characters personalities were a bit different in this chapter but I think things went smoothly. I felt this was a good end so I didn't want to make it very long. Hope you enjoyed review please I love them too much :3<strong>


End file.
